Percy and Nina Brother and Sister
by S.Cheski
Summary: percy and nina, siblings? apprently so in my new fanfiction. nina and annabeth are pregnant and one of them has complictation and the other one helps them out. this also goes into nina's and percy's mom's egyptian history.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Percy

Percy's POV

Annabeth's pregnat. She is 19 and i am 20. It's a girl, I'm the father. This is Annabeth's 7th month.

"Percy, I found a pretty name." Annabeth said to me from the kitchen, since we where getting married after she had the baby we brought a house really close to the camp,just in case something goes wrong.

"What is it?" I asked her from my office

"Arabella" she said dreamily, as she walked in to my office. Then she gave me a serious look

"Percy, I'm scaired." she said to me

"Why?" I askrd her in return.

"I'm afarid the baby will die and I'll have to deliver a dead baby."

"The baby's fine plus, she has a name." I said to her

"What is it?" Annabeth asked me

"Arabella aka Bella for now." I told her. She smiled sweetly and she leaned in to kiss me, then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Annabeth told me

Annabeth's POV

I leaned in to give Percy a kiss when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I told him "Finish your work quickly, your Concerta only lasts another hour." I said as I walked to the door. When I opened the door; Thaila, Nico, Piper, and Jason where there.

"I havent seen you guys in a while." I said to them

"came we come in?" Thaila asked quickly.

"Ya, sure, I'll go get Percy." I told them.

"Percy, the people from camp are here to see you." i said walking down the hall. Then I felt a kick in my gut and then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: Nina**

Nina's POV

I'm 7 months pregnant. I'm married to Fabian Rutter. I'm 20 years old. We moved into a rural New York/ Long Island area close to camp Half-Blood. We have a big old farm house. I'm having a baby girl.

"Fabian, I found a good girl name." I shouted down the hall from my office.

"What is it?" he asked

"Natalia Marie." I said

"That's a beautiful name." he said as he walked into my office where I write my songs and play my guitar.

"Amber, Mara, Joy and Patrica are coming over later." I told him as I walked out and into our room. "They're bringing their kids so you're babysitting." I told him and smiled. Just then my phone rang and the doorbell rang at the same time. "Can you get the door?" I asked Fabian

"Yeah, sure." he said and went to the door. Then I looked at my caller ID. Percy Jackson. My brother

"what do you want?" I asked coldly

"It's Annabeth, shes in the hospital. I'm worried."

"Why?" I asked

"She's 7 months pregnant! That's why." he said and I sighed

"Fine, What hospital?"

"St. Anthony's, and EVERYONE is here."

"ok." I said and hung up the phone. Great now I get to deal with the demigods again. I grabbed my bag and headed for the mud room to get my keys.

"Nina, where are you going?" Amber asked me

"St. Anthony's hospital."

"Why?"

"My old friend is there and so is... my brother." I mumbled the last part so I hoped they didn't hear.

"You have a brother and never told us?"

"no, because we never got along and the whole story doesn't matter now. I really have to go now."

"We'll come with you."

"Fine, but I warn you they're a little... Unusual." I said and we all piled into the car and I took off. When we got there Thalia, Nico, Piper, and Jason all ran up to me.

"she might not make it." Thalia said through stifled sobs.

"I'll try my hardest, but can you keep my husband and friends occupied until I come out?"

"yeah, what ever you need me to do so you can save Annabeth."

"thank you so much." I said and went to her room.

"how is she?" I asked Percy and he jumped.

"good, I guess, are you here to do some sort of magic on her and the baby?"he asked nervously. Seriously for a guy who defeated Kronous , he should be braver. But she was his Achilles tendon.

"ok, what exactly happened?" I asked

"she was coming to get me and she screamed and collapsed. We gave her a tiny square of ambrosia. She didn't wake up. Chiron is coming soon."

"ok, keep the doctors out, I need to sense the baby's aura if I'm going to help he."

"ok." he said and went to scout the door. I leaned over Annabeth and felt her forehead, even in a coma she was still worried for the baby. Then I felt her stomach, I could feel the baby's dying aura.

"Annabeth has to go into labor soon so that I can heal the baby." I said to Percy.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked me worriedly.

"yeah, but there's a catch."

"what is it?" he asked. Its like he'd do anything for the baby and Annabeth.

"You can't keep the baby." I said as regret settled in my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Percy**

"What? Why?" I asked her. I was in hysteria and Nina delivered more of the bad news.

"Because she is one of us, and the longer she stays out the longer she's a threat to mortals. Surely you can understand." she said. Then realization dawned on me. She's an Egyptian healer.

"Where are you going to take her?" I asked

"back to my house, and I'll treat her like she's my own daughter. Then when she's old enough I'll tell her the truth."

"What other choice is there?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to give my baby girl away

"there's always the choice of letting Arabella and Annabeth die." she said

"Fine, but she always has to stay by you. Don't let her find out who she really is until she's ready." I said

"Annabeth should be awake soon. And when she is come and get me so I could tell what has to happen.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina walked out of Annabeth's room nervously. Then the girl named Thalia ran up to her and started babbling on and on

"Stop!" Nina yelled "She'll be fine. She just has to deliver the baby soon." she finished and walked over to us with Percy. She gave everyone a hug, and lingered on Thalia.

"how is she? I could feel Arabella's soul departing us." the boy, Nico, asked.

"She's going to be fine." Nina said to him. Then she walked away and dialed her phone.

"hey, I need a favor." she said into the phone. There was a muter as a response

"Hey sweetheart, what do you need?" the voice said on the other side. Then I heard Amber ask:

"Who's that? And why did he call her sweetheart?"

"that's none of your business." Thalia said to her, "It's none of anyone bisniss as a matter of fact." she said then sat down next to Jason, Nico, and Piper.

**Nina's POV**

"hey, I need a favor." I asked my dad

"hey sweetheart, what do you need?" he asked

"I need you and the council, especially Athena, to come to St. Anthony's hospital. And can you also bring Isis and Anubis. They need to be here." I said.

"Well, we're in the middle of a council meeting and-" I cut him off

"It's Percy and Annabeth, their daughter,Arabella, will die soon it you don't come, and I'm pretty sure that Percy will go crazy if he loses either one." I told him

"Then we'll be there soon. Bye Sweet pea." he said then I hung up.

"Who was that?" Fabian asked.

"no one you need to worry about." I replied and he had a look of jealously. I didn't want to hurt him, but he couldn't know about my dad just yet.

**Annabeth's POV**

I could see a hall of many colors. At the other end I could see my perfect Arabella, but with another woman. Nina. I recognized her immediately and she had a daughter that if I didn't know better, they could have been twins.

Then Nina said:

"You can go back to your real mother now."

"But Mistress I do not think I am ready."

"and then for that reason I know you are, and from now on call me aunt Nina. And do not tell anyone of our was or you'll be punished by the gods. Now go." Nina said to my little Arabella

"Hi mommy!" Arabella screamed as she ran to me "how are you mommy, I have missed you so dearly much." she cried happy tears and giggled as she wrapped her arms around me. This was the 1st of my many dreams.

**Nina's POV (again)**

I had just called my dad and the council. They where coming with Isis and Anubis. I had just hung up and I was walking over to Percy, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Nico, Amber, Patrica, Fabian, and Mara.

"Percy, don't be mad but I called the council and they're coming here in I few minutes." I said cringing at his response.

"What? Why? They shouldn't be here. And I thought that you could handle this!"

"1st obviously I can't handle this if I called the council, 2nd Annabeth's mom should be here, so should dad, and 3rd Isis and Anubis are coming to help because my powers are weak. I've had to weaken my powers because I'm pregnant." I said shrilly to him

"well I wont let those Egyptians near Annabeth and Arabella. They're dangerous. They help the dark forces." he said

"ok, the mom is a dark force helper? And so am I? Because I can leave and let them both die." I shot back.

"Fine, but let us have some time with Arabella before you take her, Ok?" he asked

"yea and you can take her home for the first 2 months, but then it get dangerous to leave her without a guardian." I said to him

"What do you mean you'll take their baby home with us? And why does she need a guardian?" Fabian asked me. I was about to reply when the nurse rushed over.

"she's awake and she's having the baby." and the nurse ran over to Annabeth's room. Just then the council came over.

"How is she? Is she going to make it?" Athena asked me

"Apollo, Anubis, and Hades. Come with me now." I said and ran to her room. Poseidon had to hold Percy and Athena back as we ran to her room. When we got there, Annabeth was crying as they took the baby from her and told her that it was dead. Hades froze time so only me, Annabeth, and the gods could move.

"Annabeth she's going to be fine." I told her as I got the baby and started incantations on it. Then Hades brought back her soul and Anubis closed the doors of death to her soul. Isis started helping me and she started breathing again. Then we put her down on the weighing cart, where they put her to take her out. Then Hades unfroze time.

"Stop! The baby's alive!" the doctor screamed and all the nurses froze.  
>"Is she really?" Annabeth asked.<p>

"yes, now what is her name?" the doctor asked

"Arabella Selena Jackson" Annabeth said and when the doctor and nurses left she started bawling happily. "OMG! You saved my baby! Thank you. How can I repay you?" She asked

"Can you leave? We have to speak in private" I said to the gods.

"yes, we'll be right outside with the council." Apollo answered. And they all walked out and shut the door behind them.

"Annabeth, you can only keep Arabella for 2 months. Then you have to give her to me." I said them she started bawling for real.

"Why can't I keep her?" she said through sobs. And I told her the whole story why. "Ok. Now I understand why I can't keep her. And I've noticed that you're pregnant too." she said "How many month?"

"7 and a half. And our children are born earlier than normal children, so I'm due in like 24 hours. And now I'm pretty sure that everyone, especially Percy, want to see you." I told her and I walked out and left the door open. Then everyone rushed in and started crying and hugging her, especially her mom, Athena, who was crying the most. Even Hades had tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys, this is one of my most read fanfictions. I wanted to thank you all for reading this and that I will have to put this on top of my other projects so that I can get it updated faster. I will probably also put this up on wattpad because I like how it's set up.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Shannon**

**2 months later**

Nina's POV

"please take care of her, I really need to make sure that the monsters wont get her." Annabeth said and I just smiled

"As a new mother to a new mother, I promise I will protect her with as much power as I can. Plus I can always call you if I need anything." I said and she stared tearing up.

"hey Nins are you almost ready to go? The plain is leaving in 2 hours." my husband Fabian said. He now knew all about my family's background and how I'm a healer.

"well this is goodbye, for now. My beautiful baby girl." Percy said and we all teared up at that. It was going to be so hard for Percy to let his only true sister take his baby girl away from him.

"bye guys. I'll send tons of pictures of her to you. She'll also have Natale to play with." I told them, they nodded. We all said our last goodbyes and me and Fabian got into the rent-a-car. We got on the plane and landed the only one who didn't have jet lag was Arabella. We got home and we heard Nat run to us and giggle.

"mmmmmm dddddddd" she said trying to say our names. Shes a very fast learner, she just learned to walk 2 days ago and sound out words about 5 days ago. We settled down for the night knowing it would be really hard to raise 2 semi-god children that where about equal in strength and sent.


	5. Chapter 5

*14 years later*

Natale's POV

"hey! I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into my house and kicked off my shoes. I ran upstairs and went into my room and flopped down onto my bed. Mum was probably still out with Bella and her gaggle of friends, who are complete skanks. I just grabbed my guitar and started playing, my dad had taught me before he started hanging around Bella more. That was the same with almost all of my friends besides LuLu and Troy. It wasn't long before Bella came upstairs and started banging on my door.

"Open up Bitch!" she yelled and walked in with her boyfriend,Trace, I don't know how that dude dealt with her.

"Hey Trace." I said and waved

"Hey Nat." he said and smiled at me behind Bella's back. She would kill him if she ever saw him or anyone that was in her group smile at me. Not that I minded, its just that she ruins everything for me every single relationship she's ruined at well.

"Nat, we're going out tonight and I need you to tell mom and dad for me." she said and I laughed.

"You're funny! Why can't you tell them, seeing as their home now." I said and walked passed her and downstairs. My mom walked passed me like I was invisible and my dad just touched my shoulder. I smiled at that, it was the first touch I had gotten from a human all day.

"I need you to make us dinner tonight, Nat. And make us something warm." my mom said stiffly as she walked passed me.

"Um, no can do. I have a date tonight." I said to throw her off guard.

"Who would ever want to date you!" my sister yelled from upstairs.

"I've told you several times that you're not allowed to date until you're 16!" my mom yelled at me from the kitchen.

"That's not fair! You let Bella date when she was in the 5th grade. So that's that and I'm going out tonight weather you like it or not." I said and walked out side. I was sick and tired of my mum treating me like that, I know she like Bella more but at least show me some respect or you're not going to get any in return. I had a date with my two best friends, it was a girl and a guy and we were going to the mall to hang about and go to the cinemas. But whatever, I just went down by the ocean and walked along the sand, getting lost in my thoughts. I sighed, why does my own father hate me? I can deal with Bella, Mum, and almost everyone hating me except Dad hating me. We used to be so close and now he just ignores me. I didn't realize I was doing the moves to my new dance until I heard someone say:

"Nice moves!" I must have gotten really spooked and screamed because now this boy was laughing.

"It's not that funny!" I said and trudged back towards my house, even though I really didn't want to go back inside and deal with fury of my mum.

"I'm Shawn, I just moved in next door to you." the kid Shawn said following me and spinning me around to face him.

"I'm Natale, but call me Nat for short. I live in that hell hole over there. Just be warned my sister is a bit crazy and my mum is a bit cold." I said

"Well, my 2 older sisters are away at University and my mum and dad are making me stay with them this summer, instead of going to my aunt's house in New York." Shawn said.

"You've been to New York?" I asked, clearly amazed by his ability to travel to the states.

We sat on the sand and talked until my phone went off. Oh, my date with Troy and LuLu.

"Hey, I have to meet up with my friends, do you want to come?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll just tell my mom, 'kay." Shawn said and ran over to his house. I went to mine to grab my socks and converse. This was one of my favorite outfits; it was a short floral dress with a cool top design, white converse, and a baggy cardigan. We met up on my driveway.

"Hey! You ready?" he asked

"Yeah, we're just going to the mall to eat and then go to the cinemas." I said and he nodded.

When we met up with Troy and LuLu, they first thing they did was tease me about dating him, and we both blushed.

"Troy, bugger off! You're embarrassing poor Shawn here!" I said and hit Troy with my wallet. I paid for my food and they all paid for their own. Then we walked across the street to the cinemas, we saw one of the new movies out and chilled outside after it ended. It was about 11:30 when my mum called me, freaking out on me.

M: Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to cook us dinner

N: I told you that I was going out with Troy and LuLu tonight, so its not my fault that you're hungry.

M: Yes it is, you never told me you were going out with Troy and LuLu. You told me you had a date and I told you no.

N: Whatever, I'm gonna spend the night at LuLu's. I'll come home tomorrow

M: That's bullshit, you're going over to Troy's aren't you? If you are, don't come home.

Then she hung up.

"Monster mum?" Troy asked

"Yeah, she was all upset that I never told her that I was going out tonight. But I told her that I was going out, she said no, but I came anyway." I said, LuLu rolled her eyes.

"That's classic Nina." she said. "You wanna stay at my place?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said and looked down, I honestly couldn't believe that my mum wont get the hint that I actually had friends and yes maybe I had guy friends but that doesn't mean I was sleeping with them. I then felt a hand wrap around my own, I looked up to see Shawn holding my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then LuLu and Troy made kissing noises behind us. I blushed and Shawn leaned over and whispered into my ear

"They're just jealous that you are cooler than them." he said and I laughed, it felt good to laugh like this again. We go to LuLu's house which was on my street and said good bye to Shawn and Troy before I headed into LuLu's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Nat's POV

That night I had a wave of terrible nightmares that woke me up screaming. I was still freaking out when LuLu started shaking me to wake me up.

"Nat! Nat! Wake up! You're fine!" LuLu said, rocking me back and forth with neverousness in her voice. I finally shot out of the trance when she slapped me.

"God, you scared me. I thought you were dying." she said and I shrugged.

"This is like a usual night for me, just I have Bella yelling at me and throwing things at me." I said and Lu rolled her eyes. She flopped back down onto her bed and I rolled over, trying to get some more sleep before I had to back home. I was in and out the rest of the night, waking up when I thought I saw something or from another nightmare. It was around 10:30 when I got up and washed up to face my mom, dad wasn't that bad he just never stood up for me.

"Mum, Dad, Bella?" I shouted into the house. They are usually in the kitchen waiting for me to get home. The stuff in the living room was shuffled around like there was a roe in the living room.

"Mum?! Dad?! Bell?!" I yelled, running upstairs to see that the hall was in an even worse state. I saw blood along the wall and ran into Mum and Dad's room. When I got there Bella was leaning over something, hands covered in blood.

"Bell?" I asked and she turned to face me. Tears streaming down her face.

"Nat? Where have you been?" she asked with a shaking voice. She stood and I saw the gash in her leg. I ran over to her and that's when I saw what or who she was leaning over, Dad.

"Come on Bell, you've got to sit down. That looks serious." I said, leading her to the bed. I nudged her down onto the bed so that I could get a good look at her leg.

"Mu- Mum went crazy, screaming something about a new leader. She was screaming about you an-and me, saying that only one of could live and th-that you would be the failing one. When Dad went to say something she attacked him, stabbing him and then she ran ou-out of th-the house." Bella said, burying her head in her hands. I pulled her into a hug and went to the bathroom to get something to fix up her leg. When I got back she looked up at me.

"She also said that I wasn't really her daughter. That I was her brother's daughter and that the only reason I was here was because she was supposed to train me, but she realized too late that I wasn't gifted." she said, her breath catching because she was trying to calm herself down after sobbing.

"Well if any of this is true, then we'll find out who your real parents are. First we need to help dad and you." I said and wrapped her leg up. "You both need the hospital. Now where did mum stab dad?' I asked.

"I think either the chest or the stomach." she said and I ran over to dad. There was blood all over, but most of it was pooled around his stomach.

"Thow me the phone. I need to call an aumblance." I said and Bell threw me her cell. I dialed and calmly told the officers what had happened and I left Bella with dad and went to back two backpack, one for me and one for Bella. I shoved 4 shirts, 3 shorts, 2 jeans, a windbreaker, sweats and an extra pair of sneakers in mine while in Bella's I did the same, just instead I put pj shirts in hers and a light jacket. I shoved a first aid kit into both of our bags as well as bandanas. I changed into short cargo shorts, a loose tank and my combat doc martins. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and shoved my glasses onto my nose. I walked downstairs when I heard someone knock on the door. It was the EMTs and the Cops as well. I lead them upstairs and into the room where Bella was out cold on the bed. I shook her awake because I thought the cops might want to talk to us. Instead they went over to the body and helped out, one of them leaning over to us.

"We'll take everything from here. Just wash her up and get back into here so we can see what to do from here." the guy said and I lead Bella to her bathroom and helped her get everything off and into the shower. I went into her closet and got her longer shorts, a tank almost like mine and her old converse that she uses for gym class. I put it onto the toilet seat and headed back into the other room.

"Okay, we need you to back a bag and get the hell out of England and over to Long Island, there's a place for people like you that you need to get to okay." one of the other cops said.

"We don't have any money. All we have is 20 pounds in our back pockets." I said, leaning against the wall.

"We'll get you the tickets when you get to the airport. Just hurry up and let your three other friends know that they're coming, as well as your cousin's boyfriend." he said and I nodded. I phone LuLu first.

M: Lu, don't speak and just listen. Pack a bag of a few tee shirts, shorts, jeans, an extra pair of sneakers, a first aid kit, a jacket, and put on long shorts, a tee, boots or sneakers, and a sweatshirt. Let Troy and Shawn know. Okay. We'll meet up at the airport, we're traveling to a camp somewhere outside of New York.

L: Okay, I'll let them know. But they'll want an explanation which I can't give them.

M: Too bad. I'll explain when we're all together.

Was all I said before I hung up on her so I could call Trace up. He answered on the first ring.

M: It's Nat. just listen to me and do as I say. Pack a backpack with a few shirts, jeans, shorts, an extra pair of sneakers, a first aid kit, a jacket, and put on a tee, shorts, boots or sneakers, and a sweatshirt. We're meeting up at the airport. We'll be going somewhere outside of New York.

T: Okay. I'll see you there.

I ran back into my room and shoved my laptop and Bella's ipad into our bags before I went to Bella's room to see if she was alright. She was sitting on her bed, wet hair and all, looking at a picture of the four of us on her phone. When I knocked she looked up at me, with a lost look in her eyes.

"Bella. We've got to get to the airport. We're meeting up some people there and then heading out to the states, we're going to somewhere outside of New York. I packed your bag so you'll have to deal with the choices I've made. We have to get going." I said and she nodded. I handed her her bag and she stood up to get it. We walked back to our parents room to see our dad being carried out on a stretcher. I put my arm around Bella as soon as I felt her start to shake. There was a warmth leaking down my face, I moved my hands to my eyes to see that it was tears. We stepped back into the room where they were cleaning up the blood off the floor.

"Your dad's gonna be fine. Just a stab to the lower abdominal region, but you two need to get going to the airport. Follow me and get into the car." was all the man said to us. He had light, caramel colored hair and eyes that changed colors depending on the way you looked at them. We followed him out to the car and we made our way to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

Nat's POV

we had met up with everyone at the airport and we where currently on the plane on the way to JFK international airport. The guy that had helped us introduced himself at Eric, a family friend. In the rows we sat 3 and 3, then Eric was in first class. It was Lu at the window, Shawn in the middle, and me on the isle seat. Then it was Bella at the window, Trace in the middle, and Troy on the isle. I was working on a project for school on my laptop when Shawn leaned onto my shoulder.

"School's not until another month, why are you working on that now?" he asked me.

"It's an elective project that's due before school starts. It's a review on current West End musicals." I said and he nodded.

"Why do you care so much about school? It's not that important in everyday life." he said and I made a face that he laughed at.

"The only thing that's been stable thought my life is school. I'm terrible at most subjects but still. I love my english class, my music and theatre class, and gym because I get to swim most of the time. It's also a calming place to go when home isn't that welcoming." I said and Shawn nodded.

"Now I get it. Almost like the soccer field for me." Shawn said and I shrugged.

"I mean, I love to swim and run as well, I feel like the only person in the world when I do. I don't think of anything else." I said and Shawn nodded. After a while everyone fell asleep besides Shawn and I. We just sat and talked to each other for a while, then I started to nod off and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Nat, Nat, get up. We're about to land." I heard Shawn whisper yell at me. He started shaking his shoulder and I lifted my head up.

"Thanks." was all I said before I pulled my bag from underneath my feet to put my laptop away. I re buckled my seat belt and put my head back onto Shawn shoulder. I looked over at Bella who looked shell shocked. After we landed and met back up with Eric, we made our way to the front of the airport where we where told someone would have transportation for us. As we walked up we saw a beautiful looking girl with wavy blonde hair, beautiful, bright blue eyes, dressed in high waisted light wash shorts and an orange tee shirt that said something about a camp. (Imagine Perrie Edwards from Little Mix)

"Hey guys, my name's Quinn." she said with an American accent.

"Hello." I said and put my hand out for her to shake it. She did the opposite and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and she flashed a bright white smile.

"I'm here to bring you to camp half-blood." she said and we all nodded. Shawn grabbed my hand as we made our way to what I think was our transportation, a giant white van that said something about a strawberry farm. And in case you haven't noticed I can't read anything, thanks to my Dyslexia. We all crowded into the back of the van and shoved our bags into the back. Quinn pushed on the radio and some weird song came on.

"Sorry guys, but you'll have to deal with American music for now. The van doesn't a lot of stations, so we'll be in the car for a while. You could sleep until we get close." She said and we all looked at each other. I just shrugged and lent on whoever shoulder was next to me. I nodded off, but before I really fell asleep we would hit a bump that would wake me up. After a while and my neck hurting, I gave up on the sleeping and piped up.

"What's camp half-blood for anyway?" I asked and Quinn looked back at me through the rear view mirror.

"It's a special camp for half-bloods, well one of them anyway. Anyway, if you have godly blood in you, you usually wind up in one of the camps by 6th grade. But if you're farther down the blood chain, you don't really get claimed. But anyway, you guys all have godly blood in you. We have no idea whose but when we get to camp we'll know. Like I'm the daughter of Aphrodite." Quinn said and I nodded. Lu didn't looked phased, neither did Bella. But Trace and Troy looked like they where just told their parents where dead. Shawn looked like he already knew and I had no idea what I looked like.

"Two of you are grandchildren, Arabella and Natalie. You both have the same grandfather, Poseidon. You're cousins right?" Eric said and Bella piped up.

"Yeah, we kinda just found out yesterday that we weren't sisters." She said and I nodded.

"Alright, well Bella your grandmother is Athena and Nat you have mortal grandmothers. You have two godly grandfathers, Apollo is one of them. The only reason I know yours is because I know your parents and their godly history. Well, Nat, yours is uncertain because we don't know if you're really Fabain Rutter's real daughter or not. From what we know you could be a semi god or a demigod. We just need to get into touch with your mother." Eric said and I nodded.

"Everyone else is a known demigod, you'll have to wait until camp to see who your parent is. You all have both parents, right?" Eric asked

"I don't have either." Lulu said. And Eric nodded.

"I have both a mum and dad." Shawn said.

"I only have my dad." Troy said.

"I've just got my mum." Trace said with a sad look on his face.

"Okay, well we're almost at camp. Just half and hour left until we're there." Quinn said and we all nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I've started school and have gotten into the rhythm of all my classes, even though I'm going to wind up failing my French this sem. But anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I will try to update more often but there's no promises. But my friend might also set me up with one of her boyfriend's friend, but I tend to scare people away so that's a no. but enjoy.

Xxx

Shannon

When we pulled up the hill, all I saw was a giant pine tree with a gold like film on it, with a snake like object wrapped around the base. We pulled in front of a large white house that had a wrap around porch. Quinn stopped the car and we all hopped out of the van.

"We'll bring you inside to talk with Chiron and Mr. D." Quinn said and smiled.

"Okay, can we just get our stuff out of the back of the van though?" I asked and Eric shrugged. Shawn and I went to the back of the van and popped it open. I grabbed everyone's bags and threw them at their owners. Shawn walked over to me and offered to carry my bag, well more like forced me to give him my bag so that he could carry it.

"You two love birds ready to go see them?" Eric asked and we shrugged.

"Sure, why not." I said and the rest of the group mumbled an agreement. Quinn and Eric lead all of us into the house where we were greeted by an older looking man in a wheelchair with graying hair and sad looking eyes. The other looked like a washed up partier. He had on neon blue hot pants and a old concert tee that had rips in it.

"So you're the demi-gods that had Olympus buzzing? They don't look like much, except that one in the back that has the two bags." the washed up one said. I scowled and the one in the wheelchair looked my up and down.

"Well this one looks like she could talk you down, god and all." he said and I crossed my arms.

"We're standing right in front of you ya know. That's so rude." I said and Quinn and Eric just shook their heads at me.

"Really girl? Now come and tell that to my face." the washed up one egged me on. I went to step closer and Shawn dropped the bags and grabbed my arms so that I didn't go across the room and pipe up.

"You really shouldn't egg her on D, she's the one that has Poseidon and Athena watching her intently. She's obviously someone to watch. Almost exactly like her uncle." the one in the wheelchair said and the one named D just shook his head. I hadn't realized that Shawn was holding my arm by my hand until Wheelchair man spoke up.

"Well don't you two look comfortable." he said and I pulled my arm away from Shawn and Shawn dropped my arm equally as fast. Bella just shook her head and I raised my eyebrow.

"Well anyway, what are we here for? I was perfectly fine in the UK." I said and D stood up.

"Well missy, you weren't safe over in the UK, not after your mother went ape shit but even before that. She treated you so coldly because she regretted you." he said and I felt a blow to my lower stomach. I always knew my mom disliked me, but to hear it from an adult made it even more real.

"And how wold you know that? Her mom could love her and just not show it!" LuLu said and the wheelchair man wheeled himself forward towards us.

"No, I regret to say this, but she did in fact regret you to a degree. You weren't you father's child in the end. You mother had an affair with a god who is not claiming you yet. She had to tell Fabian at some point and that's when he started to be cold to you. Your mom certainly loved you, but not enough to treat you like she treated Arabella here." he said and I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt the hot water fall down my cheeks and off my face. I just let myself wrap into Shawn as I started to really cry.

"How about we just bring you to Poseidon's cabin with your cousin and get you settled down. But you need to stay." Wheelchair said and Shawn shook his head.

"I know what cabin I belong it. So why can't I just go?" Shawn asked, keeping his arm around me.

"Because how would you know if you've never been to this camp or the Roman camp?" D asked and Shawn shrugged.

"My mom kept me well informed because she told me as she was getting married to my step dad. My dad's Zeus, god of order, the air domain and king of the gods. I've done my research." Shawn said and they looked at him.

"Fine, but any trouble from you and you'll be out of this camp so fast your head will spin." Wheelchair said and Shawn nodded his head. I just looked at my feet as we walked out of the big white house and across the grounds of the beautiful camp.


	9. Chapter 9 (I

Hey guys, I've just finished stage crewing my school's fail of a fall drama, Anne of Green Gables. And since you think that's over I'd have time, but now tomorrow swim season starts and I have my music/theatre class's show, The Nutcracker. Plus I've been having a problem with this one girl in my group of friends and now I'm stressed because she causes all these fucking problems for me and other people as well and is telling people things that are false about me and I cannot stand it, but anyway here is a new chapter. It's mostly Shawn's background and why Chiron and Mr. D are so uncomfortable with him there.

Xxx

Shannon

Twitter - ShannonOffici

IG – ShannnOfficial

Shawn's POV

My mother never told me who my real dad was, but I had figured out at a young age that I was completely different than the rest of the kids in my class, I was a lot more smarter even with my learning disability and I had a natural ability to always be either the leader of my group of friends or at least captain of any sports team that I was on, and when my mom finally told me who my father was Jupiter I had already had my suspicions. She only told me because she wanted me to know before I left for school in the UK. And when she finally joined me there, she could care less about me, her only son. She had gotten married without me being at the wedding or me knowing at all for a fact, and that's when I finally realized she would never care for me anymore. My mother and my stepfather ignored me until they needed something done, but at least my sister is nothing like that at all. She actually wants to know whats going on in my day to day life and if I'm actually okay.

When I was young, around 9 or 10, I was probably THE worst child someone could never ask for. I was rebellious and always getting myself kicked out of schools, well until my father made me a godly visit and nearly took me out in his human form. He told me, unlike my mother, what exactly what I was capable of and what I could possibly loose from being like this. But my rebellion continued, only in smaller ways. Getting into fights at school, playing pranks, things of that nature. But they weren't kicking me out of school as fast as before. And when I turned 15, my mom and stepfather took me to England to be enrolled in a boarding school. But that never happened.

When I met Nat, it seemed like our lives were completely different from one another, but in all reality they aren't. But at least her mother still allowed her to be in the house at all, but even after what they've done to her, she's still beautiful. She's stunning, with a beautiful personality to match, well as far as I know. I've only know her for a few days now, but for some reason I'm drawn to her. And it has nothing to do with her looks, they're is something pulling me towards her. And I have a feeling it's one of the Greek gods.

And as for the reason of Chiron and Bacchus not wanting me in their Greek camp is most likely me being from Jupiter and not from Zeus. They've never trusted us, just like the same way we've never really trusted them.


End file.
